Finally in Control
by Ellice Rose
Summary: Percy slaps Octavian in the face and *finally* sees Annabeth again. Percy and Annabeth's reunion and the interactions between the Greeks and Romans before the Argo II sets sail again with Percy, Hazel, and Frank on board. I hate cliff-hangers, RR.


Finally in Control

The _Argo II_ landed in the forum before Hazel, Frank, and I got there. Camp Jupiter was silent as it waited for attack. An attack that I _told_ them wasn't going to happen. Still, I tore off my purple toga and started running to the city. Even Terminus didn't stop us as we passed over his borders. The giant war ship cast a shadow over the deathly quiet city. Finally, we reached the crowd of demigods and I pushed through to the front, shoving Octavian a little harder than necessary as I took his place next to Reyna.

Reyna looked more anxious than I had ever seen her before. But I suspected that her nervous eyes had nothing to do with a forthcoming attack and everything to do with Jason.

For some reason, the crew members of the _Argo II_ were not leaving the ship. The war machine looked sorely out of place surrounded by land, but even as I stood just looking at its high bow and fierce stern, I felt power. Like I was already in control.

Then, a boy who seemed about my age threw a latter over the side of the ship and climbed down it. From a distance, all I could see was that he had blonde hair, but I knew it was Jason immediately. He had an aura of power.

Reyna shifted her weight as a strong wind blew toward us and for some reason I got the impression that Jason Grace was the cause of it. My purple cape whipped behind me and I was sure that it was slapping Octavian in the face. I didn't move.

"My name is Jason. I'm sure some you remember me," the boy said with a slight smile. He was looking straight at Reyna. Suddenly I was jealous. Where in the world was Annabeth? "My Greek friends and I come in peace," he continued. "I swear on the Styx. Do you swear on the Styx that you will not attack us?"

"Yes," I spoke up immediately. But even I looked to Reyna for assurance. But she was staring at Jason. She nodded in agreement.

Jason smiled and turned back to the ship, cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "Hey, you guys! You can come down now!"

Annabeth was the first one over the starboard side of the ship and down the latter. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was scanning the crowd. Her first time over, she didn't see me. And then her eyes met mine. Annabeth's firm expression shifted to a stifled smile and I saw her chest rise and fall with a sigh.

I wanted so badly to run out and touch her. I wanted to make sure she was real. But I had a job as praetor. I had to make sure things went smoothly before I indulged. Annabeth knew it too. She also had a job to make sure nobody killed each other first.

One by one, my Greek friends climbed down to the forum. Grover was next over and as soon as he noticed me, he started running and Annabeth had to hold him back. I saw them whisper and point at me smiling. And to my surprise, the last person down was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I didn't think she would have come on this quest. With all the new campers, I assumed she would stay at Camp Half-Blood.

And there we were. A small, rag-tag team of Greeks who all looked tired and worn (except for Annabeth who looked beautiful as ever) on one side and a whole freakin' army of Romans ready to defend on the other. I knew these two groups of demigods had not been this close to each other without battling for centuries. It seemed as if there was an invisible barrier between both camps and nobody was brave enough to cross it.

I wanted more than anything to run up to her and hold Annabeth. The sudden flush of memories I had yesterday on our way back from Alaska flashed before my eyes and made my stomach and throat fill with butterflies. I wanted to touch her _so_ bad. But it was my duty as praetor blah, blah, blah.

Annabeth was beautiful. My memories did her no justice.

Even now was she paced back and forth at the front of the Greek lines, clutching her knife and looking like she was about to explode, she looked stunning. Her stormy eyes never left mine. She was trying to remain pokerfaced, but I knew I was wearing a big, goofy grin. I was so ready to kiss her again.

When her face finally broke into a smile, I broke into a run. I couldn't hold back any longer. Annabeth started laughing as I came closer which made me go faster.

That laugh!

Her gorgeous laugh was the only thing I remember clearly about her as I trekked through the woods and into Alaska. And here she was, laughing for real as I closed in.

I clashed into Annabeth and wrapped my arms around her to tight, I thought she might pop. I couldn't get enough of her lemon-smelling hair or her slender arms or her hot cheek pressed onto my neck. Suddenly, eight months of not being with her flowed into me and I held on tighter.

Annabeth responded by pulling back and kissing me.

There were several Awe!'s and a few people whistled but I could honestly care less. Because, after eight long months (even though I don't remember most of them), I was finally with Annabeth again.

She pulled out of our kiss and said, "I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you too," I said.

Annabeth smiled. "Don't ever do that to me again, Seaweed Brain."

We laughed together. I leaned down in her ear and whispered, "Next time I see Hera, I'm going to kill her."


End file.
